In order to properly display video onto a television system that was originally recorded using film, the video must be converted into an appropriate format. The source film may be authored at 24 or 30 frames per second. The effective television display rate may be 50 or 60 hertz. When the PAL standard is used to display video, source film that is authored at 24 frames per second must be converted for displaying at 50 hertz. On the other hand, when NTSC standard is used, source film may be authored at 30 frames per second using a computer and subsequently converted for display at a rate of 60 hertz. In either of these conversions a technique referred to as 2:2 pull-down is used to convert the source film to the appropriate display rate, depending on the standard used.
While the 2:2 pull-down process may restore the proper rate of display of video, one or more irregularities introduced within the video stream may affect the cadence of the interlaced 2:2. These irregularities may be introduced when video is edited. When left uncorrected, the video stream processed by a typical television system may generate visually distorted images.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.